


Rise of the Kyosimas

by TrueLlama717



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Angst, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Hawkmoth Is Diabolical, How Do I Tag, I really should stop, I'm Getting Carried Away, Kidnapped, Magic, No Kagami Or Luka Cuz Not Everyone Ships Them, Nooroo Needs a Hug (Miraculous Ladybug), Pls Help Me Stop, Racism of sorts, Sorry If You Ship Lukanette Or Whatever The Ship Name For Adrien And Kagami Is, but I can't stop, ok i'll stop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-12-15 23:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueLlama717/pseuds/TrueLlama717
Summary: A Kyosima is a semi human cat like creature. They have cat ears, a tail, cat eyes (coloured sclera and slit pupils) and fangs. They have enhanced hearing, vision, sense of smell, speed, and reflexes. They can be extremely dangerous, so they are not allowed to run around freely.Adrien is a Kyosima, and after he narrowly escaped the circus he wants to be normal. But is that too much to ask? He meets Marinette, who doesn't treat him like the others. Will this unlikely bond stay strong, or shatter from the weapon known as time?(Sorry I suck at summaries)





	1. Chapter 1

Adrien was free.  
Free of the circus.  
Free of the chains.  
Free of the insults.  
He thought that he could do anything after he escaped. Go anywhere. But he was wrong. He was an outcast, a misfit; more accurately, he was a Kyosima. As far as humans were concerned, he was an animal. A vicious, bloodthirsty animal. If anyone saw him, the Handlers would come. And then they would send him back. He didn't want to go back. They hurt him. Was it so wrong to want to be free? _It_ _is_ _if_ _you're_ _a_ _Kyosima_, he thought bitterly. Humans had wronged him, humans had imprisoned him. Humans were not to be trusted._ But maybe this one is trustworthy_,he though as he was looking through the gate of the park. He didn't know why, he just felt drawn to her. On a bench at the edge of the grassy area sat a young girl, maybe about his age. She had midnight blue hair pulled into two ponytails, complimenting her pale skin. Her eyes stood out the most to Adrien. Two bluebell circles shines through her dark eyelashes, and as he looked he felt like he was soaring through a beautiful cloudless sky. He smiled warmly, his hand over his heart, then frowned. His heart rate was fast, too fast, what did that mean? His face felt hot as well. He ignored the feeling, deciding that maybe he should approach her. Maybe she could help him? He couldn't keep living on the streets. And so, with that excuse, he stood up and slowly made his way across the park to her. He noted with unease that she had two friends with her, a boy and a girl. The boy had dark skin and brown eyes, his hair covered by a red cap. His orange headphones rested around his neck, and he was wearing a dark blue shirt. The girl had brown ombre hair, fading to a rusty orange. She had hazel eyes framed by dark skin, and a large pair of glasses on her head. Adrien paused and hovered nervously just shy of the group, debating how to enter without seeming like he was in kindergarten. He fingered his beanie nervously, which was covering his large cat ears. The decision was made for him when the brunette turned to him awkwardly. "Hi, do want something?" Adrien stiffened, glancing at her through his sunglasses.  
"Uh, hi, well, I-I was just w-wondering if I could h-hang out with you guys for a bit?" _Wow, smooth_. He desperately awaited an answer, expecting to be turned away and laughed at. His ears perked up in surprise as she replied,  
"Sure thing. I'm Alya, that's Nino, and she's Marinette." He gaped a bit, not used to such open kindness.  
"I didn't know humans could be so nice," he whispered. This time it was the blue haired girl that spoke.  
"Did you just say humans? Do you mean to imply that you're not?" Adrien froze, his mind searching for a plausible excuse.  
"Uh, no, I-I just meant h-human kind on the wh-whole, you know?" He stuttered, mind feeling from his almost deadly mistake. The blue haired girl, Marinette, smiled. Alya seemed to be onto him, though. Adrien turned to her, the slight smile that was lingering on his lips dropping as he caught sight of her eyeing his beanie and sunglasses. She made eye contact with him, her eyes telling him everything. _She knows_. Before he could utter a word, Alya began to speak.  
"Hey Adrien, have you heard about that Kyosima that escaped the circus recently?" _That was me. Crap, she knows that was me_. He just shrugged and assumed an uninterested air. She smiled, obviously seeing right through his facade.  
"Kyosimas give me the creeps, ya know? They don't have our level of intelligence, but they could probably rip your head from your body." Nino said thoughtfully, rubbing his chin. Alya watched smugly as Adrien turned a furious eye towards him. Nino continued, oblivious. "I mean, it's not natural. You're either human or cat, you can't be both. From what I've heard of them, I think the Handlers should just kill them all." _That was a mistake_. Adrien bared his teeth at him, his beanie falling off in the process.  
"Wanna test out that theory? You know, the one where I could rip your head from your body?" He growled, a hiss escaping his throat. Nino stiffened, turning around slowly. Blood curdling screams echoed around them as people noticed Adrien, but he just stood stock still, not doubting for a moment that he was going to die. But Adrien noticed that look in his eye, muffled terror and acceptance. He felt sick. _Acceptance that I'm going to kill him. _He faltered, sighing. He stepped back and, with one last look into Nino's eyes, fled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is after Marinette goes to her house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short. Comments and constructive criticism are appreciated. Hope you enjoy!

_ Ding dong.  _ The door to the Dupain Cheng bakery swung open, revealing a very familiar blue haired girl. As the door swung shut behind her, Tom Dupain rushed forward to embrace his daughter. She melted into the hug, wrapping her arms tightly around him so that he couldn't see her tears. Once she had regained her composure, she pulled away and plastered a fake smile on her face. Fathers knew their daughters, however, so he wasn't fooled by it. "What's wrong, sweetheart? Did something happen with your friends?" He asked softly. She sighed, and opened her mouth.

"Well, this boy asked i-if he could hang o-out with us, and we said yes. Nino started talking about K-Kyosimas and Adrien got angry, and h-his beanie fell off, and… he had cat ears, Papa!" She grabbed him as sobs wracked her body. He frowned, rubbing circles on her back with his thick fingers in an attempt to calm her.

"Honey, did he hurt your friend?" He asked warily in an undertone.

"No… he ran away when people started talking about the H-Handlers. He was actually pretty nice." Tom sighed, pulling away. He personally thought that the Kyosimas deserved better treatment, but most people were afraid of what they couldn't control. What they didn't understand. He was startled out of his thoughts when his daughter spoke. "Can I go up to my room?" She asked in a small voice. 

"Of course, honey." Tom replied. She nodded slightly and continued up to her room. Tom watched her go, concern flooding through his body. She seemed really shaken up after the encounter. As she ascended the stairs to her room, her thoughts wandered. Why were Kyosimas hunted down and imprisoned? What had they done to deserve that fate? Adrien seemed so angry, yet he relented. He ran because the Handlers were coming. Who knew what they had done to him. In that moment, she made a promise to herself; if a Kyosima ever needed help, she wouldn't turn them down. She would treat them like equals because they were, weren't they? She pushed the trapdoor open absentmindedly, climbing into her room and letting it fall back into place with a soft thud. Her eyes skimmed all of the half finished designs on her desk, but she really didn't feel in the mood. She felt like changing things. Making a world safe for all, where Kyosimas are appreciated as a valid member of society.  _ Why don't I go find Adrien? This is noble and all, but you should learn to walk before you run. But I feel tired. Maybe tomorrow?  _ She thought to herself, images of a soft, warm bed flooding her subconscious. She slipped between the covers without bothering to take her clothes off. She was asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

Unbeknownst to her, a solitary figure lurked in the shadows, eyes set on the bakery. Marinette Dupain Cheng. She would be her successor. She was fated to be a Molyart, and Tikki was there to make sure that happened. She smiled, slinking into the darkness of the alley. Tikki was to be Marinette's shadow, and if her path didn't cross with her partner's in due time, she would force it upon them. Tikki scrolled through her contacts until she found what she was looking for.

_ Ring ring.  _ Marinette couldn't escape her fate.  _ Ring ring.  _ Tikki remembered when she first was introduced to the world of the Molyarts.  _ Ring ring.  _ "Hello? Plagg speaking."

"Plagg, this is Tikki. I've found my Chosen. Her name is Marinette Dupain Cheng."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plagg finds his Chosen.

_ Plagg, this is Tikki. I've found my Chosen. Her name is Marinette Dupain Cheng."  _ Plagg shivered, partly from the cold and partly from the name.

"Marinette Doopen what now? Damn, that's an awful name. The only name that appeals to me is camembert!" He swooned, a mental image of the gooey, scented goodness filling his mind. The sound of Tikki's exasperated cough brought him back to reality. "Uh, sorry Sugarcube. You were saying?"

"Plagg, I was saying that I've found my Chosen. What about you?" Plagg groaned, rubbing the goose bumps on his arms in a futile attempt to warm them up.

"Yes and no. I think I have, but I'll have to watch him for a while to be sure." Plagg said, keeping one eye of the furry figure about twenty metres ahead of him.

"Who is he?" He mentally prepared himself for the…  _ rich vocabulary, _ let's say, that Tikki was going to use to give him a speech about sticking to the books.

"Well, uh, he's um… a Kyosima… called Adrien…" A beat of silence. The calm before the storm. He held his breath anxiously, holding his phone about a foot from his face. He wanted to keep his hearing, thank you very much.

"WHAT THE HELL, PLAGG?!?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?! YOU CHOSE A @&$#/*! KYOSIMA? THEY ARE MEANT TO BE HUMANS, PLAGG! OH MY FLIPPING G- Plagg, please just tell me why you chose him." Plagg let out the breath he had been holding, returning the phone to the spot over his ear hesitantly.

"Well, um, it just feels right. You said it yourself, we choose who it is meant to be, not who we what it to be. Remember Trixx? She chose Lila, because she liked her and well, there isn't much left of her now. If the Instincts tell me to pick a Kyosima, I pick a Kyosima." Tikki paused, electing to stay silent rather than blow up at him again. He had a valid point.

"Ok. Just find him, and make sure he goes to the Louvre tomorrow at six pm. Seeya then." Plagg grinned. That wasn't so bad. He shoved his phone into his pocket and stood, brushing the dirt off his pants. He had been sitting in that ditch for half an hour, and it showed. As he took a step his muscles protested, stretching far too much to be normal. In hindsight, he probably should've kept moving. Whatever. Lingering on the what ifs never did anyone much good. As a jet black tail flicked around the corner effortlessly, he followed, keeping to the shadows. Plagg had never really been one who enjoyed the spotlight. He liked to stay in the dark, unseen.  _ This is a great metaphor,  _ he thought. Whereas Tikki loved to perform, make others smile, he made do with what he had and travelled through life alone. He was pulled from his thoughts when Adrien stopped, tail swinging in anticipation.  _ What the… what is he doing here? He stopped.  _ Adrien bent his knees, scoping out the distance between himself and the roof.  _ Crap, crap, he's going up there.  _ Adrien rapidly straightened his legs and threw his body upwards, soaring over Plagg's head and onto the roof. Plagg openly gaped after him, his jaw nearly reaching the floor as he leant over the edge of the roof and said,

"Planning on following me up here, too?" Plagg choked, stepping into the light. He had forgotten that Kyosimas had heightened senses. And night vision.  _ How could I have been so stupid?  _ Instead of making a few creative curses like he wanted to, he called up to the cat boy.

"Uh, no actually, but might I ask where you're going?" He tried to say it with as much pride as he could muster. He had thought he was more than capable of sneaking around undetected, but apparently he was wrong. The cat boy narrowed his eyes, shaking his head firmly.

"You'll just call the Handlers. No way am I going back to the circus." Plagg froze, his blood running cold.  _ What. The. Hell. _ He couldn't fathom the thought of this poor, innocent boy going to the circus. Just because he looked different. Adrien seemed to notice his change in demeanor, for he cocked his head to the side quizzically. "You're not with the Handlers, are you?" He asked, his curiosity piqued. No matter the fact that his instincts were telling him to run away as fast as he could. Plagg shook his head, still too shocked to speak. The cat boy smiled, getting to his feet. "Ok then. I didn't come up here to get away from you per se, but because my destination is just ahead and this is the only way to get there without people screaming 'arrggh, it's a Kyosima!'" Plagg smiled ruefully; the boy's posh accent reflected perfectly the kind of people who would indeed say that. With a small, two fingered salute, the blonde did a backflip just because he could, and dashed away, out of Plagg's field of vision. Plagg sprinted out of the alley, getting out just in time to see a black blur duck on of sight on the top of a building. His eyes in the sky, he accidentally walked right into someone.

"Sorry!" He said quickly, lowering his head again. 

"What are you doing here?" The woman said. Plagg eyed her familiar scarlet red braid and pale skin, her hazel eyes and rosy lips.

"Tikki?! I could say the same for you." Tikki got to her feet, accepting the hand Plagg offered her.

"My Chosen lives here." She said matter of factly. Plagg's eyes widened in surprise at their luck.

"Really? That's great. Mine just went in." Tikki smiled warmly, her hand on her heart.

"They're meant for each other! They'll understand why. All in due time." Plagg slipped his arm around her shoulders, and the two turned to face the bakery, smiles playing across their features. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien decides to visit Marinette, and realises how stuffed up his life is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments a d constructive criticism are appreciated. Hope you enjoy!

Marinette sighed, repeatedly banging her head on the desk in irritation. The rhythmic tapping of her pen on the paper echoed in the silent room. "I hate hooomeeewoork," she groaned, pushing against the desk in order to wheel her chair away. Her eyes travelled to the ceiling, studying the cracks in it. A shrill knock snapped her out of her stupor, and she bounded out of the chair, tripping over in the process. She started in the direction of her trapdoor instinctively, but paused as it came again. She frowned; how was it coming from the skylight? She clambered onto her bed hurriedly, narrowly avoiding falling back to the floor. She inched it open a crack, glaring out suspiciously. "Who's there?" She heard footsteps, and someone muttering something inaudible. "Excuse me?"

"Uh, I… shouldn't have come. Uh, I'm… Adrien…" Marinette drew a breath sharply between her teeth. Slowly she edged it open until she saw a young boy, black ears lowered piteously. 

"Adrien? Why'd you come? You have a home, right?" She felt a deep ache in her heart when he looked up sharply, surprise evident on his face.  _ He's surprised I didn't run away screaming. How can someone have such low self esteem?  _ The ache turned to a sharp pang as he lowered his head again, shaking it slightly. Marinette clambered onto the balcony, gesturing for him to enter. His green eyes portrayed confusion and surprise, and she once again wondered how humans could treat their own like this. Well, nearly their own. She tried her best at a reassuring smile, but it dropped off of her face as soon as he wasn't looking. As soon as he stepped inside, his eyes widened as he gazed around the small room in awe.

"This… this is amazing!" Marinette smiled at the way he scampered around the room like a kitten, having this strange desire to see and smell everything.

"I'm glad you like it. Have you… have you really not seen anything like this before?" She asked in a small voice. He froze in his tracks.

"Well… I saw the circus. Does that count?" Her eyes widened, and she felt something wet stroke her cheek. A tear.

"What… what w-was it like?" He turned to face her, a curious look in his eye.

"What? The circus? Well… um… they whipped you if you were disobedient, you weren't a-allowed to s-speak, and they always called you i-it." Marinette choked, and she felt like she was falling, falling… her pride she had previously felt for the accomplishments of human kind quickly dissolved into dust. She regained her composure but nearly lost it again as he cocked his head to the side, confusion written all over his face. "Isn't that normal?" Marinette swallowed, her throat suddenly as dry as sandpaper. She opened her mouth to speak nonetheless.

"No. In your l-life, you're supposed to be surrounded by loving friends and family who support you and would never want to hurt y-you." Her heart missed a beat as he sank to his knees, head in his hands.

"Then why couldn't I grow up like that? Is it because of my ears, or my tail? J-just because I look different?" Marinette sat down next to him, her hand lightly resting on his back.

"Look, I can't say that you have lived a normal life, or that you ever will. But if it helps, you'll have me. You can always count on me for help. And if those bad men want to take you away again, I won't let them. I'll protect you. I'll always protect you." He looked up at her, his now tear stained face brightened by a smile. He suddenly lurched forward and hugged her, hugged her so tight that Marinette suspected he's never hugged anyone before. She melted into the embrace, shoulders shaking as she sobbed into his shoulder. They just hugged and cried,for how long they could not say, in order to comfort one another. Though, it was rather ironic how they comforted each other by crying. Anyway, it worked, and soon they sat back in companionable silence, just enjoying each other's presence. The thought of Marinette's homework never crossed her mind, and Adrien never once thought of the man who had been following him. They were roused from their stupor as the trapdoor opened. They both leapt back, eyes wide. Marinette being Marinette, she tripped over her own feet and landed on the floor with a solid thud. Tom Dupain stood there, hand over his mouth.

"W-what…?! You're the b-boy from the park… what are you doing here? Get out!" Adrien backed away, green eyes pained, and clambered up the bed and out onto the balcony. Marinette watched him, wanting to tell him to stay but acknowledging the fact that if he stayed he would probably have a one way ticket back to the circus. So she turned to face her father, wincing as she saw his expression. "Marinette, come downstairs. We have a lot to talk about."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four different perspectives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and suggestions are appreciated. Hope you enjoy!

Adrien leaped over the guard rail of Marinette's balcony, tears stinging his eyes. He just ran, ran away from it all. Black fur was fitting on him- he had terrible luck. Why was it that misfortune followed him everywhere? And now Marinette's life would be ruined, all because of him. He couldn't ever face her again. It was all his fault. As soon as he thought he had put enough distance between himself and the bakery, he slid his back down the wall beside him until he was in a sitting position. Sobs racked his body, and he buried his head in his hands. He stayed there for a while, no purpose, no home, no friends. Where was he to go? He was usually a glass half full kind of person; why was that different now? He stood up slowly with renewed confidence. He would be optimistic, and he would fix it. He would fix everything. He smiled. He could get Marinette back. He wanted her, he wanted her so badly- was it normal to want a friend this much? Or did he want her to be more? He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He would not let her go.

In the shadows stood a man, watching Adrien. A smile creased his features. Had someone been watching, they would have concluded that this man did not smile very often. He wore a mask covering everything but his mouth, with the outline of a butterfly engraved around his eyes. The silver of the mask was contrasted by the deep purple fabric of his suit. He held a cane in his left hand. It was twitching slightly with excitement. A small man stood beside him, chewing worriedly on his lip. He looked malnourished, and it didn't help that he was wearing loose, baggy rags that didn't fit. His stringy white hair reached his shoulders, and he wore a broken pair of glasses. The man in the purple suit spoke, his voice deep and malicious. "Nooroo, he is the one. Do you have the tranquilizer gun?" The small man, Nooroo, started.

"Y-yes, master, i-it's right h-here." He pulled a wicked looking piece of metal out of his jacket, and a dart. The man in the purple suit grinned, a grin that said one thing;  _ this is the end for you.  _ Nooroo really didn't want to do this, but he had no choice. He was just a scientist, what could he do? He winced as his master loaded the gun, and he braced himself for impact with the figure running over the rooftops. "Hawkmoth, are you sure about this? He might not be the one. H-how many f-false alarms h-have there been? I d-don-"

"Nooroo, you will address me as master, and I'm sure I'm right. Do not intervene, or else I might have to replace you. Understood?" Nooroo sighed, and replied shakily.

"Y-yes, master."

Alya stopped to catch her breath. It was hard work dragging Nino around. She squealed in excitement at what she saw. "Nino! It's Andre's ice cream!" Nino sighed, adjusting his cap.

"I guess it's no use resisting, because a hungry Alya is a dangerous Alya." Alya put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"You're damn right! Now, what flavour should we get?"

"Dunno. You choose." Nino tapped his foot impatiently as Alya ordered for them, slipping his headphones on. His eyes gravitated upwards, and he froze as he saw someone familiar leaping over rooftops. "Uh, Alya…?" She skipped back to his side, her head cocked to the side questioningly. Nino just pointed up, his eyes never leaving the boy on the roof. He heard a crack as Alya dropped the ice cream. Eventually she was able to speak.

"Is that Adrien?" Nino nodded silently, hypnotized by the smoothness and perfection of his leaps.

"W-wait, who's that in the purple suit?" He croaked. Alya furrowed her brows, shaking her head.

"I have no idea." She choked as she saw a flash of metal in the man's hand. She was dimly aware of Nino gasping beside her as Adrien twisted around, a dart embedded in his arm. She watched the masked man walk forward calmly and haul the limp Adrien onto his shoulder. But she didn't see it. All she saw was red.

Marinette groaned; that  _ discussion  _ with her father had really taken it out of her. She was grounded for a  _ month. _ A damn month. She sighed dramatically and flopped on her bed. She stood up when she heard shouting, and walked over to the window curiously. Her eyes were met with a young man and woman, bickering intensely. The woman had bright red hair and wore mostly red. Obsessive much. The man had black hair and a black hoodie with brown shorts. The woman looked vaguely familiar- she had see her earlier, after school.  _ Am I getting followed?  _ She frowned and stepped back, picking up her phone as it started to ring. "Hello, Marinette speaking." The person on the other end was hyperventilating. They sounded terrified. "Hello? Who is this?"

"Mari, it's Alya. I think... I think Adrien just got kidnapped."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I got mah boi Hawky into this. Oblivious Adrien isn't so oblivious anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette freaks out, then she meets Tikki. Adrien panics.

“Wh-what?!?! N-no… this isn’t p-possible! TELL ME IT ISN’T POSSIBLE!” Marinette was hyperventilating. “N… no… I could’ve protected him! Why… why did he leave? He’d be safe if he stayed! Why, Alya? WHY?!?!” Sobs echoed in Alya’s ears, and she smiled ruefully. She had such a kind heart. She sympathized so heavily with someone she barely knew.

“Me and Nino are upset too, girl. It’ll be ok. We were about to contact the police.” There was silence on the other end.

“The police won’t care, Alya. We have to do this ourselves,” she whispered solemnly, her voice scratchy from crying. “And in case you were wondering, I do know him. He… he c-came to my house ear-earlier…” She hiccuped quietly, and had to pause to prevent tears.. “He had no home, Alya! He was surprised I even let him in!  _ He didn’t know what a damn family or home were!”  _ She broke down again, and Alya left her to her grief until it became unbearable. 

“Alright, Nino and I are coming over.”

“So, he left when your dad came up? What time would you say that was?” Nino asked gently, well aware of the fact that he was probably upsetting Marinette.

“U...um… five, maybe…?” She replied uncertainly.

“And we saw him here at 6.30,” Alya added, gesturing to a spot on a map that was sitting on Marinette’s desk. “He was on this roof when… the man with the silver mask and purple suit took him…” She trailed off absentmindedly. “Then… he travelled north west. Also, he had a short, skinny man with long white hair and glasses with him, and although he was waiting in the shadows, he was obviously affiliated with him. That’s all we know.” Marinette wordlessly stood up and walked over to the window, staring so hard at the street below as if doing so would bring Adrien back. She visibly paled, then stepped back from the window warily. She paused, deep in thought. She seemingly came to a decision, turning to Alya and Nino with renewed vigour. 

“Guys, I saw this lady and I think she’s been following me, but I saw the man she was with wherever Adrien was, so they might know something!” She flung the trapdoor open and flew down the stairs. Alya and Nino looked at each other doubtfully before following her.

Tikki glared at Plagg as he chewed his camembert blissfully. “Why do you eat that stinky garbage?” She asked, genuinely curious. He just shrugged, unable to talk due to the unhealthy amount of cheese in his mouth. After he swallowed it, he opened his mouth to speak but was cut off.

“Have you been following me?” Tikki turned around sharply, her eyes wide. Plagg just shrugged, his mouth once again full. She envied the fact that he could be so calm about this. She looked into the eyes of the person who had spoken, and swallowed nervously.

“N-no, of course not. We just love your parents’ bakery.” Marinette crossed her arms smugly, a smirk on her face.

“But how did you know it was my parents’? I haven’t seen you in it before, so that implies that you have indeed been following me.” Tikki bit her lip nervously, turning to Plagg for help, glad to see that he wasn’t eating.

“Is the boy with you? Adrien?” Marinette’s cool and collected facade melted away as she looked at the ground and shook her head slightly. Tikki frowned, unnerved. “Well then where is he?” Marinette looked back up, tears welling in her eyes.

“He took him…” she whispered, her voice barely audible. “The man with the silver mask and purple suit.” Tikki and Plagg stiffened, sharing a glance. They had no time to ponder, however, as a brunette girl and a boy with a red cap stopped by Marinette’s side, breathing heavily.

“Mari… have I ever told you… how fast you… can run?” The girl wheezed, raising her head to stare at her. Marinette was about to reply but was interrupted by Plagg.

“This man who took him, he wore a silver mask and purple suit, you said? Did he have a cane and the engraving of a butterfly on the mask?” The two newcomers’ eyes widened, and they nodded.

“And how would you know that?” The brunette girl asked, suspicious. Tikki shushed her with a gesture and shook her head.

“Now is not the time. We’ll explain everything later. Right now we need to save Adrien.” Marinette nodded, Alya and Nino reluctantly doing the same. Plagg stepped forward, his face portraying urgency.

“Tikki, I think we need to contact Master Fu.”

Adrien jolted awake, gasping for breath. He glanced around the bleach white room warily.  _ Where am I?  _ He froze as he felt cold metal clamped around his wrists, ankles and chest. He looked down, choking as he saw metal cuffs binding him to some sort of table. “H-hello?! Can anyone hear me?!?!” He thrashed wildly, screaming for help.

Help that was never going to come. 

The only thing that stopped him was when a concealed door to his left slid open. He should’ve screamed, should’ve struggled, but he fell silent. Standing in the empty door frame was a man framed by the bright light emanating from the hallway behind him. He wore a deep purple suit and black gloves. He held a cane with a small sphere on the end of it. But most noticeable was the reflective silver mask covering all of his face save his mouth, with the engraving of a butterfly surrounding his eyes. He smiled, a smile that was like the tides going out to warn of a tsunami. Like an eclipse and the intense darkness that came with it. That smile meant death. His smile broadened, seemingly at Adrien’s fear. He stepped forward with the grace of a leopard, lying in wait for its prey.

Adrien was the prey.

He opened his mouth to speak, his voice resounding through the room, clear and dangerous.

“Hello, Adrien. Call me Hawkmoth.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Comments are appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FU! FINALLY! Alya is Alya, how can Nino put up with her? And, uh, well... read it and find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Again, this is my first fanfic, so I apologise if it doesn't meet your standards.

When Marinette stepped through the door of this mysterious ‘Master Fu’ guy’s house, the last thing she expected to see was an old chinese man with a red and white hawaiian shirt. “Hello, Tikki, Plagg, and Marinette.” He greeted them, completely disregarding Alya and Nino. But she was having none of it.

“Ahem, I’m Alya, and he’s Nino.” She said, simmering. He nodded nonchalantly, herding them all towards a small table.

“I suppose I should ask, but you’ll probably just answer me with some weird parable, but how do you know my name?” Marinette questioned. Master Fu smiled.

“Although I do like the occasional parable or riddle, I will answer you directly, however we should sit down, as it is a long story.” Marinette nodded, pleased. She took her seat at Master Fu’s small table, but it was only meant for four, so Tikki and Plagg went to the other room. The sound of bickering could be heard through the walls as the children waited for Fu to start. Nino started tapping his foot, itching for his headphones. Fu cleared his throat, staring into each of the kids’ eyes in turn.

“Since the dawn of time, there have been Kwamis and their Chosen. Together, they made the Kyang. Kwamis may adopt any form they wish, from natural to imagined, and their Chosens were regular humans. Until today, that is,” he added under his breath. “Anyway, they and their Kwami form an unbreakable bond, and the Kwamis shared their amazing gifts through it. Once the bond is strong, the Kwami will settle into one shape to suit their Chosen. And the Chosen’s power manifests in different ways and forms, as no one power is the same. All of them have a theme to their magic, generally an animal. They are the Gilyand, the fox, Carnital, turtle, Kilmare, bee, Santora, bunny, Reytin, moth, and Tillash, the peacock. These are the Demi Kyang. There are more Kyang, though. There are hundreds of Sub Kyang and Minors, though they rarely get more than physical gifts. The two most powerful Kyang are two halves of one whole. Yin and yang. Opposite, yet the same. They are the Molyart and the Bangkall. Ladybug and Black Cat. Marinette, you were chosen to be a Molyart. And your partner, your soulmate, your Bangkall, will be Adrien.” Marinette gasped.  _ How the hell is my soulmate supposed to be someone I hadn’t even met until today? Oh gosh, I’ve done so much weird magic crap in the past day. It’s hard to remember a day when I wasn’t caught up with Kyosimas and weird chinese Obi Wan Kenobis. What am I supposed to dooooooo? Oh gosh, that’s selfish considering Adrien’s situation. Oh no, Adrien…. Where is he?!!? Is he hurt? Dead? Will we find him?  _ As Marinette continued her meltdown, Alya was deciding which Kyang she would rather be.

“Ooh, peacock maybe… no, bee! Yep...no… oh I know! Fox! Nino, you could be turtle!” She snickered. Fu smiled knowingly. If only she knew… there was a time for that, and now was certainly not it. He gently placed his hand on Marinette’s shoulder comfortingly as Alya and Nino started fighting about who would be a better Kyang. He soon cleared his throat, and silence draped over the room like a thick blanket. 

“But that is only half the story. I regret to say, there is more...Once, a few millennia ago, there was a man. This man always thought he was enough. He was convinced he was the best. That man wanted power. More accurately, he wanted to be a Bangkall. But alas, fate was not his friend, as he was chosen to be a Reytin. Moth. He was given the gift of Sight. This was back in the days where magic was rich and plentiful, and his family descendance rewarded him with immortality, although some would say cursed. He came from the noble Agreste line, but his father gave away his everlasting life to be with the woman he loved, his mother. They died from old age when he was thirty, and despite the treasure he’d been given, his power and Kwami, Nooroo, he grew bitter as time passed, and he had lots of it. He set off on a hunt to find a way to drain the Bangkall’s power, adopting the name Hawkmoth. He discovered that if he were to find one just after they’d been chosen but just before they’d developed their bond, then he could take all of the power he wanted. For the past two hundred years he has been searching, discarding the empty shells of people he mistook for the real Bangkall. He sucked away their life energy, but it was fruitless, as what use could a mortal’s energy be to an immortal? And I now fear what he could do with Adrien, as much as I fear what he could do _to_ him. That is why you must find him. The Bangkall is the embodiment of misfortune and destruction, whereas the Molyart is creation and good luck. If he takes his energy, you must be there to balance it out, or else it might corrupt him even further. And if that happens, then all of Paris might pay the price.”

“Nooroo, how did the tests go?” A tall man asked nonchalantly. One might assume this was a regular conversation between a doctor and a friend, but they would assume wrong.

“H-he didn’t take it well, master. T-they could hear his s-screams from the other s-side of the facility…”

“And?” He asked, impatience and excitement creeping into his normally emotionless voice.

“I-it was him, master. He is the Bangkall.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, I kinda strayed really far from the canon plot, but... well... it's always good to try new things, right? Also, even though Master Fu hinted at Alya and Nino becoming Rena Rouge and Carapace, that probably won't happen in this story, but you never know. It's kinda meant to happen after this book is set. But he does already know that they are the Chosens, it just isn't supposed to happen for a while. Also, Adrien isn't an Agreste. I might decide that he should be sometime in the future, but probably not. Also also, my apologies, my dark and messed up mind got away from me at the end, with the bit about screaming. I should post chapter 8 soon, but I can't promise when, so seeya then!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SAVE THE KITTEN!! (btw that was originally a comment)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and constructive criticism are appreciated! Hope you enjoy!

“Alya, what direction did you say he went in?” Master Fu asked, looking at the map in front of him thoughtfully.

“North westish, I think…?” She replied uncertainly. He nodded before grabbing a pen and crossing out a large amount of red X’s on the map.

“If he went north west, that means he either, if my knowledge is up to date, went to the AKUMA or AMOK institution. My information is from a reliable source, and I believe these are the only two facilities in Hawkmoth’s control in this general are, but… he’d probably want somewhere isolated, and AMOK is in the middle of Paris, so my guess is it’s AKUMA.” Alya nodded along, whereas Nino looked utterly lost. Fu tuned out as Alya began explaining to him how he had figured it out as he stood up and walked over to where Marinette was sitting with her Kwami, Tikki. She had initially been surprised when Tikki told her that she was her Kwami, but as the two talked they found they had a lot in common. Fu stopped just shy of the pair, and after a brief moment of hesitation, sat next to Marinette. “Marinette, I promise you, we will find him. He’ll be fine. It’d take Hawkmoth a very long time to take all of his energy, and I believe I’ve found out where he is.” Marinette turned to him, and her tear stained face was brightened by a smile.

“Thank you, Master Fu, for everything.” Master Fu nodded, standing up slowly, now walking towards Plagg, who was sitting alone while glumly nibbling on some cheese. He would deny it, but Plagg was crying, just a little. Fu could tell that Plagg was extremely worried for his Chosen. When Fu stopped beside him, he didn’t acknowledge him, but started to speak.

“Ever since the day that you told me Hawkmoth would be after every Chosen I had… I couldn’t bear the thought of losing one, so I… distanced myself. Never tell Tikki this, or anyone for that matter, but if I only just met Adrien… why do I feel his loss so deeply? Why? It isn’t fair. The kid’s been mistreated his whole life, and now he is in the clutches of a power hungry psychopath… I just can’t… think…” He trailed off, his gaze burning into the wall. Fu rubbed comforting circles on his back before speaking.

“Plagg, I think I know where he is, but we’re going to need you focused, ok? We’re going to leave in ten minutes.” Plagg nodded mutely, still just staring at the wall. Master Fu sighed, then gasped as a flash of pink startled him. In Tikki’s place was a small creature with a large red head with a black spot in the centre of it. She had big, round eyes and a small mouth, and her small body had no fingers or toes. She was covered in black spots. Marinette was on her hands and feet, staring at her, having scurried away from the flash at first.

“Master Fu, is this my final form?” She asked, her voice now extremely high pitched. 

“Yes, Tikki, you are correct. Interestingly, it is the traditional form of the Kwami, from before they could shift.” He replied, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. “This has never happened before…”

The dense forest stretched for miles in every direction, making Marinette feel small and insignificant. The heavy, unnatural silence that hung among the trees frightened her, and had it not been for Tikki’s constant, warm presence on her shoulder, she might not have been brave enough to travel deeper. The lush grass sprung around her feet wildly, the wind making it dance to a silent song, and in doing so comforting her. She stopped in her tracks as a great concrete structure loomed in the distance, surreal and foreboding. She shivered unconsciously. She couldn’t begin to imagine what horrors Adrien might be enduring there. She forced one foot in front of the other, eyes locked on the retreating figures of Master Fu and the others. Finally, after another hour of walking, they had reached the ridge about a hundred or so metres away from the large concrete wall. Two guards stood to attention at the South East corner, guns held at the ready. Plagg opened his mouth to speak but paled as faint echoes could be heard in the distance. Screams. The guards by the wall shared a look and shivered, and Marinette got the overwhelming urge to grab their guns, charge in there, then beat Hawkmoth into a pulp. Then throw him off a cliff for good measure. She looked at Tikki for reassurance, but her Kwami’s normally scarlet face was drained of colour, obtaining a faint pink. Marinette felt her body begin to shake of its own accord. She glanced over at Plagg, and his face showed a variety of emotions. Horror, fear, pity, sadness, and finally… determination. His jaw set, he turned and met her eye.

“Let’s go get our kid back.”

Adrien couldn’t breathe. His chest shook with the effort, his empty lungs demanding air. Another bout of pain racked his body and he jerked, screaming. It was blinding; he couldn’t see, couldn’t hear, couldn’t think… all there was was the pain. It felt like he was being ripped apart from the inside out, like every atom in his body was being torn in half then messily sewn back together.

It felt like he was dying.

And then… nothing. Blissful numbness spread from his fingertips to his toes, and slowly but surely, the world came into focus. He was aware of the scratchy pain in his throat, most likely from screaming, and the bruises on his wrists where he had struggled against his bonds. The white walls of his cell were in focus. _ That’s strange. Usually it takes hours after my sessions with Hawkmoth until I can even think straight. What’s different now?  _ Hawkmoth, as if sensing his thoughts, stepped forward from his hiding place in the shadows. Adrien had forgotten he was there.

“If you are wondering why that session was so much less aggressive, this is the answer. Imagine your power, your life energy, is a well. You cannot see the bottom until you reach it. This news is very good for me but admittedly bad for you; we have just reached the bottom of that well.” Adrien’s mind reeled - from what he’d been told, he shouldn’t feel like this. He should be unconscious or dead.

“H-how am I-I… not d-dead?” He stammered. Hawkmoth smiled cruelly, leaving Adrien unnerved.

“With the end of one thing comes the beginning of another. You have another well.” Adrien’s eyes widened. Why? Why him? Why couldn’t it just be over already? No one was coming to save him, so why couldn’t the pain just be over? There was nothing for him in his life. Nothing. 

Except Marinette.

But she wouldn’t come for him. She didn’t care for him. No one did. No one ever had. He was worthless. He was a monster. He was unlovable. He looked up as Nooroo walked in, flinching as he saw the pained and resigned expression on Adrien’s face.

“M-master, the s-serum is re-ready.” Hawkmoth smiled darkly, striding towards the door excitedly with Nooroo in tow.

“Goodbye, Adrien. You and I will be seeing each other again shortly.” He said before the door slid shut, leaving Adrien alone in his prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehe... poor Adrien. Sorry if that was a bit too dark for you, but anyway, I should post chapter 9 soon, so yeah.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens... hehe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! :)

“M-Master, the s-serum, as you already know, contains A-Adrien’s energy, and it should probably run out in the next t-two weeks. This m-a-machine, once activated, will filter Adrien’s r-raw energy into a s-small dose of h-his power. A-are you sure you really wa-want to do this? I-it hasn’t b-been tested on anything. The results c-could be catastrophic.” Nooroo stuttered, earning him a glare from Hawkmoth.

“What have I been searching for for hundreds of years, Nooroo? That’s right, this. I refuse to waste time where I could be all powerful for  _ safety.”  _ Hawkmoth stepped forward, graceful yet powerful. Nooroo cowered against the wall, shielding his eyes against the bright light that flooded the room as Hawkmoth powered up the machine. He stood with his back to Nooroo, arms spread outward like he was flying. The hulking chunk of metal in front of him had bright lights of every colour emanating from its core, and cogs were spinning wildly. Metal rods of varying lengths protruded from the top of it, with translucent tubes hanging from them. Finally the cogs screeched to a stop, and the light faded to an emerald green.

“M-Master, get back! I-it isn’t safe to be that close t-to it!” Nooroo screamed over the whirring of the machine, but Hawkmoth made no move to show that he had heard. Rather, he stepped forward, howling in delight. And then the inevitable happened. Black particles and liquid seeped out of the slowly expanding cracks on the sides of the machine. Hawkmoth faltered, stepping back, but it was too late. The machine imploded, spectacular colours and rays of light rushing in every direction and engulfing Hawkmoth. His screams were drowned out by the roar of the energy that was rapidly escaping its prison. And then silence descended, and blackness settled everywhere. Nooroo stumbled forward, screaming, but when the dust settled and the darkness dissipated, Hawkmoth was gone.

  
  


_ BOOM!  _ The earth shook as a roaring noise echoed in the valley. Marinette was thrown off her feet, landing with her legs in the air. As she raised her head again, she caught sight of bright flashes of colours, and then… nothing. She glanced back at her friends, but they were all equally as stunned. As she looked their faces morphed from surprise to confusion to terror. She whipped her head back around in time to see a dark mass of flesh slip between the trees. Alya, of course, had her phone out. She noticed with pleasure that the guards were gone, but choked as she saw scorch marks where they’d been standing. “Master Fu, what do we do? Do we follow it? Or do we commence with our plan?” Tikki inquired, her voice only slightly shaky. Mater Fu nodded, then elaborated.

“We will find Adrien. We have a better chance of defeating… whatever that is… with Adrien’s help.” Marinette’s stomach dropped. They had to defeat it? That seemed to her like an impossible task. “Come, Marinette, we must go.” She gaped when she realised the others were already halfway down the ridge, scurrying to catch up with them. When they neared the building, a feeling of unease wormed its way into her gut, and she squashed down her instinct to turn around and run all the way home. She steeled herself and, after Master Fu and the others went in, walked through the door.

As Marinette’s eyes adjusted to the darkness, she had to bite back screams at what she saw. The men who had once been guarding all of the doors, she assumed, were just scorched piles of flesh. No matter how far they went into the facility, only ash and bones greeted them. The once white walls were now a murky yellow, the paint peeling. It was like a scene from a horror movie, and Marinette’s hopes that Adrien had survived grew slimmer with every step. Finally Master Fu spoke, his voice cutting through the eerie silence. “A-Adrien… he couldn’t have s-survived… this…” Plagg shook his head, eyes brimming with tears. 

“N-no… he has to be… no… no no NOO!” He screamed, clutching the sides of his head like he was having a war inside of it. Before anyone could react, he sprinted off, disappearing around the corner.

Plagg ran blindly, tears stinging his eyes. He gasped for breath, chest heaving. Finally he stopped, leaning against the wall in defeat. He stayed there, defeated, miserable, until… until… was that a boy’s voice? He heard it again; yeah, a faint crying on the other side of the wall. He yanked open the door, rushing inside, and almost cried in relief as his eyes were met with a fourteen year old boy with rugged blonde hair, and acid green eyes that were full of tears. Plagg just stood stock still, hands on his mouth. Adrien was unnaturally skinny, and tied to a table. All of his limbs were covered in bruises and cuts, and he winced whenever he moved. His silence must’ve lasted a while, for Adrien finally spoke, his voice scratchy and alien.

“I-I wasn’t… crying… p-please don’t p-punish m-me…” He begged, and Plagg felt his heart break. He couldn’t answer for fears of crying himself. Wait, too late. Voices reached his ears, and he looked out the door to see, to his relief, Master Fu, Marinette, Tikki and the others, he hadn’t bothered to learn their names. Alya came in first, melting down as soon as she saw the state Adrien was in.

“Oh my gosh Mari… Adrien, a-are you ok? I c-can see that you’re not, but… w-will you be o-ok?” She whispered, her voice thick with worry. Adrien still looked scared, apparently not recognising her.

“W-who are you?” He asked, his voice devoid of hope and joy.

“I’m Alya… we met at t-the park a… a f-few days ago…” She trailed off, looking lost.

“I-I’m sorry, they’ve just… t-they’ve just done s-so much stuff to my head… I-I don’t remember anyone e-except… Marinette,’ He breathed as she appeared in the doorway. She saw him and paled, rushing to his side frantically. She eyed his wounds worriedly, then gazed into his eyes that were starting to tear up again.

“A-Adrien… you’re a-alive! I thought y-you were dead! What… did they do to you?” She croaked, looking sick. Adrien just laughed, a laugh that struck a nerve within Plagg, who promised that he’d laugh again. He would never have to fear again.

“Marinette! You… you actually came! I didn’t think you’d come… thankyou! Thankyou so, so much!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AW YEA! NINTH CHAPTER! FINALLY! So, guys, can you leave comments that suggest what Hawkmoth should look like? BTW, that weird monster that went into the forest was him. Also, you can suggest what Adrien and Marinette's powers should be. I already have an idea, but it isn't that good. I'm always open to suggestions!


End file.
